One aspect of the disclosure relates to forming a buried material layer in a semiconductor body. SOI substrates include a buried insulation layer arranged between two semiconductor layers. For forming an SOI substrate different methods are known.
A thin semiconductor layer is bonded to the oxidized surface of a semiconductor substrate using a wafer bonding method. The thin semiconductor layer may be obtained by cutting of a thin layer of a semiconductor substrate using the “Smart-Cut” method.
Oxygen is implanted into a semiconductor substrate followed by a temperature process. Due to the temperature process an oxide layer is formed in the region of the substrate into which the oxygen atoms have been implanted. In this method the depth of the buried oxide layer is dependent on the implantation energy of the implantation process, with the maximum depth being limited by the maximum available implantation energy.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.